A pretty blue sweater
by insertuserhere
Summary: Inspired by the infamous Pumped Up Kicks, an untold narration of how sweet and gentle Butters decides he won't be harassed any further.


It was inevitable, the whole event... Was just unable to be avoided. It was amazing he held off for as long as he did. The boy was perfectly content holding up in his bedroom, playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure, but no he was pushed into doing this, they deserved this, and that was that.  
Butters Stotch sat cross legged on his bed, gently stroking the powder blue velveteen ears of an aged and treasured rabbit toy. His fair was downcast causing his hair hang slightly over his eyes. His frail and delicate hands trembled and unintelligible murmurs slipped from his cracked lips. If one were to enter his bedroom, they would see a petite sixteen year old boy, wearing one sock, dirty jeans, with a bruised eye and split lips, and a blue cross knit sweater, hand made by his grandmother, caked with dry blood.  
It starts out like a normal day... Butters had finished taking his daily beating. His jeans were torn in the knees, he was shoved into a locker like always. Cartman cackled viciously as Butters' frail form crumpled to the ground. Every day Cartman and Stan ganged up on him as Kyle and Kenny stood in the background attempting to ignore the heinous actions. He looked directly at the two of them, flinching, tears brimming in his lovely eyes, a silent plea for mercy. Maybe if they would truly intervene, pull Butters to his feet, wipe his eyes, dust him off, and rip Cartman a new one... But that wouldn't happen, ever.  
They abandoned him, they all did. The shrill ringing of the school bell alerted him that it was his time to begin... He pulled himself from the ground, and began riffling through his back pack, his hands shaking as he touched the cold metal of the hand gun.  
Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room,  
he wont tell you his plan.  
He's got a rolled cigarette  
hanging out his mouth.  
He's a cowboy kid.  
He first started with the math hallway... He wanted to see Stan's face, when he held the gun up to him, and released a bullet. He had six rounds, but he had taken care of his parents before he left that morning. So now one for Cartman, one for Stan, one for Kyle, one for Kenny and finally, one for each of his parents. It was only fair his parents were included when he was a kid, his mom tried to kill him after his dad had been found in a men's bath house. Oh the irony... When his dad had been snooping around his bedroom and uncovered his Hello Kitty diary, and read his various entries about Butters' hidden desire to have Kenny take him from behind.  
Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun  
in his dad's closet, with the box of fun things.  
I don't even know what,  
but he's coming for you. Yeah, He's coming for you!  
His slim fingers curled around the classroom doorknob and he gently tugged it open. This was honors trigonometry, and the elderly teacher was scribbling formulas into a chalkboard and students struggled to document and memorize what he was spouting. The old man's eyes turned to him, Butters held the gun behind his back.  
"Can I help you lad"? Just as he finished his sentence, Butters whipped the gun from behind, and shouted out of character.  
"Everyone silent"! His hands shook as he advanced down the aisle of desks, Stan sat in the back because that's were the cool kids sat. A twisted grin settled on his pretty face when stood in front of Stan. His features contoured darkly, creating a shadowy image across his face as his eyes narrowed wickedly. He raised the gun to Stan's forehead, the icy metal kissing the clammy skin.  
"Please Butters! We were friends"!  
"I know". And Butters squeezed the trigger.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,  
You better run, better run, faster than my bullet.  
He walked down the hall, he had just left Cartman's fat ass dead in the school gymnasium, next was Kyle in the English department. It was fairly simple to find Kyle's class, and he waltzed in. His pretty blue sweater stained with watery crimson. The teacher, faced him, her large dark eyes were wide with terror as Butters walked right up to Kyle who at in the front row. Butters' grin was laced with malice as he ordered Kyle to stand. Butters then, pressed the gun against Kyle's stomach and released another bullet into the fleshy tissue of his gut. He has no intentions to kill Kyle, but to make him suffer as he did.  
Finally Kenny was left. I obey and sit across from him, he tilts his head, studying me.  
"Have you killed them off"?  
Daddy works a long day.  
He be coming home late, and he's coming home late.  
And he's bringing me a surprise.  
'cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice

I've waited for a long time.  
Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger.  
I reason with my cigarette,  
Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah?"  
"Stan and Cartman yes, but Kyle is alive".  
"Why did you spare Kyle"?  
"Because Kyle never hurt me".  
"I haven't either".  
"Kenny you've hurt me more then anyone".  
"Why is that Butters"?  
"It's unimportant". And from across the table where I sit, I raise the gun and pull the trigger. The force knocks Kenny back from his chair, and he topples from his chair.  
"Oh my God, I've killed Kenny, I'm a bastard".  
Butters sat on his bed, toying with his bunny doll, drenched in blood as the sound of police sirens inched closer and closer.  
Stan Marsh turned the radio down. His blue eyes sifted nervously to his best friend Kyle in the passenger seat, and his other two friends in the back from the rear view mirror. Kyle had just finished his comparison of Butters Stotch to the song Pumped Up Kicks on Eric's Foster the People CD. Kenny gave Kyle a nervous stare and mumbled that he was a little nervous about the analysis.  
"To be honest, it sounds like it could actually happen"... Stan mumbled while pulling his car into the Shakey's parking lot. An awkward silence settled between the four before Cartman unfastened his seatbelt and tore from the car, his fat self waddling eagerly into the building.  
Stan, Kyle, and Kenny hung back for a moment.  
"Hey guys, let's try to stay on Butters' good side from now on". Kenny mumbled.  
"Agreed"! Kyle and Stan said at the same time.


End file.
